Childhood Promises
by unforgivablecurses
Summary: It's a ByakuyaxYoruichi upon request. Talks about their childhood and a certain something that happened between them. First fanfic. in the process of being finished, but schoool is in the way
1. A Little Reminder

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, never have never will**

Childhood Promises

They had played tag together since they were little kids, but he had never been able to catch her. Not even once. But the days of them playing are in the past. They are captains now, with too many responsibilities for childish things like games. Yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her, remembering all those afternoons they spent walking together, trying not to care about their futures, even though they were reminded ever day by their parents. He loved it when she called him "Little Byakuya" even though he pretended to be annoyed. Sure there was an age difference, but when it came to her, he could care less.

The only other woman he had ever felt this way about was Hisana. He felt bad for having feelings for another woman, but he knew Hisana wasn't coming back to him.

He saw her walking with the 12th squad captain, Urahara Kisuke. _They're inseparable now_, he thought. _She probably won't even notice me sitting here all alone. _

"Byakuya-chan!! What are you doing there all alone? Get over here," Yoruichi asked.

"Hello, Yoruichi-tachiou. Urahara-tachiou."

"Come on Byakuya. It's just us. No need to be so formal," Urahara said.

"So Byakuya-chan, how are you? I feel like we haven't talked in centuries."

"Me and my squad are fine. And we have talked here and there."

A hell butterfly then flew to Urahara and he listened to the message. "I'm sorry, but there's been a problem with one of the inventions. I have to go. I'll catch up with you later Yoruichi. And I hope we get to talk more Byakuya-tachiou."

"So Bya-chan, I hope you don't think that that excuses you as well. Come one, let's walk around like we used to."

_So she still remembers. I would have thought that she would be too interested in her prodigy Soi Fon or her buddy Urahara._

"I'm amazed you still remember our little walks."

"How could I ever forget."

"I would have thought you were too busy with other matters to reminisce in the past."

"You sound as if I forgot about you. How could I ever forget my little Byakuya?"

"You know how much I hate that nickname of yours."

"Yes, I do. But I could care less if you like it. So Bya-chan, do you still remember that the walk we took on the first night of summer?"

"There are too many walks to remember."

"But this one had something special about it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Yoruichi."

"Are you honestly telling me you don't remember the night that we...um...kissed?"

"What?! Yoruichi what in the world are you talking about? I think I would have remembered that," he said, the usual calmness in his voice now replaced by uneasiness.

"Byakuya, that night we were talking about how we were going to become captains in the Gotei 13, and you told me that no matter what happens, you will always care for me. And then you kissed me."

It was all coming back to him.


	2. The Promise

**Disclaimer: nope, I still don't own it**

_They were walking together through the forest that surrounded the Kuckiki manor. He led her to a small hill where they could watch the sunset. They sat in silence for a while, but then Yoruichi started talking about the captains of the Gotei 13 and how one day they too would be captains._

"_Bya-chan, are we still gonna be friends once we become captains? I'm pretty sure I'll be a captain before you."_

"_Of course Yoruichi. Nothing can stop us from being friends."_

"_You mean it?"_

"_Yes. I will always care for you Yoruichi. No matter who or what stands in my way." _

_And after he said that, he didn't know how or why, but he was kissing Yoruichi. She had her hands in his long black hair, kissing him back timidly. And as soon as it started, it was over. Byakuya pulled back, looking thoroughly embarrassed. They walked back to the house in silence, and Yoruichi left after saying a quick goodbye._

"Do you remember now, Byakuya?"

"Yes I do. What I cannot understand is how I could forget something so..."

"Yes? So what?"

"Never mind."

"Never mind. Is that all you have to say?"

"No, but if I say what I want to, I know I will never feel the same way around you."

"Byakuya, I...I think I love you."

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? does byakuya love her back? they world may never know (until the next chapter)


	3. Overcoming Denial

**Disclaimer: Bleach is still not mine, but this story is :)**

"You...you what?"

"I love you."

"You can't."

"What? And why is that?"

"Be-because you just can't."

"Yes I can! I knew I loved you since that night you kissed me. It wasn't one of the best kisses I've ever had, but there was something different about it. "

"But Yoruichi, you can't just spring this on me after all this time. You could have told me sooner, instead of replacing me with Kisuke."

"Replace you? How can you say that? I just told you I loved you. Can you just accept that?"

"No. I can't."

"Why? Why can't you have feelings like you used too?" And with that, the goddess of flash left without another word.

_Damn her,_ he thought. _Why, after all these years, had she never mentioned it? Why hadn't she reminded me of that kiss? My first kiss. How could I forget that sweet kiss? And she loves me. She loves _me _of all people! And here I thought she had something going on with Urahara. God she sure knows how to through a person of their guard. I was not expecting that. How am I supposed to deal with this? The only person who I have ever loved has been Hisana, and that was so long ago. She can't possibly expect me to love her back. She knows how I am about emotions. _Byakuya was so deep in thought that he didn't see his fukutaichou walking in front of him, his head buried in what appeared to be a book. They were both too distracted and bumped into each other.

"Oh. My apologies taichou. I didn't see you there."

"It's okay Renji," he said distractedly.

"Are you alright taichou? Did something happen?"

"No. Why are you interrogating me Abari? Don't you have paperwork to do?"

"But it's my day off!"

"Leave me alone Abari. I have places to be."

"Taichou, you're the one who bumped into me. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to go to the fourth division?"

"What I need is a solution to my current dilemma. Now unless you're hiding it in that book of yours, I suggest you leave me alone."

Being as stubborn as Renji is, he didn't take this warning and proceeded to try and help his desperate taichou.

"Come on taichou. I'm sure I could help you out. I've been in a few tight spots. In fact just last week me and Hisagi were out drinking and –" he was cut off by a very overpowering reiatsu and an angry glare from his captain.

"Fine. If you insist, you will help me. But if you speak a word of this to anyone, I assure you I will happily kill you."

"Yes taichou. Now how 'bout we talk at the office. I really need a cup of sake."

"She what!!!!"

"Do not make me repeat it one more time."

"Taichou, I never knew you and Yoruichi were together."

"We weren't. And you will refer to her as Shihouin-taichou."

"You weren't? Well I still don't see why this is so complicated. She loves you, you love her, everyone's happy."

"I never said I loved her Renji."

"But you do, don't you? I mean it's freakin' obvious to everyone except Tōsen." (a/n: hehe. Cause he can't see. I'm evil)

"What? Obvious. How can it be obvious to everyone _me!"_

"Stop denying it and work with it. You've got a sexy captain telling you she loves you and all you can do is think. I'm telling you to go back to her place, tell her how much you love her too, and see where it goes from there."

"Renji you're a genius. A pervert, but a genius none the less. I'll talk to you later. And remember, _not a word to anyone._"

And with that, he shunpoed as fast as he could towards the second division quarters.

**A/N:** So another chapter finished, but the story is far from over. Thanks for the reviews. I have some plot twists in the next chapter. They're all up here -taps head- all I gotta do is get em on here -taps computer- . If you haven't noticed, I love writing actions. Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible


End file.
